tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Down by the Docks
Down by the Docks is a song from the sixth season. A new music video was made in 2015 using footage from the CGI Series as part of Thomas Around the World; this version was slightly shorter. Lyrics Chorus: Down by the docks, that's the place to be, Down by the docks, gateway to the sea, Down by the dockside, we are the team, Working together, just like family. Down by the docks, you're never on your own, Down by the docks, it's really home from home, Down by the dockside, down by the dockside. Down by the dockside, is where we want to be. Salty! Chief Diesel at the docks, He's the tough guy. He's the one who sorts the trucks. He's the one to see, in emergencies... He's the one to see. Tirelessly working, never complaining, Part of the dockside team... Cranky! Looking down on everyone, Always working. Lifting cargo by the ton. And he's up so high, he can reach the sky... Part of the dockside team. Whatever the weather, you'll see him out there, Part of the dockside team... (Chorus) Sailors! Who have crossed the seven seas, Sailing homeward. Bringing all and sundry. And the trade winds blow their ships back home... Safely to the shore. We are the workers, stoking the boilers Of Sodor's industry... (Chorus) Down by the dockside, down by the dockside Down by the dockside, is where we want to be. Characters Classic Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Donald * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Salty * Bertie * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * The Fisherman * The Lighthouse Keeper CGI Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Bill and Ben * Emily * Spencer * Hiro * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Stephen * Porter * Gator * Timothy * Mavis * Salty * Toad * Kevin * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Bubbles * The Dock Manager Episodes Classic Series * The Flying Kipper * Percy Takes the Plunge * Woolly Bear * Diesel Does it Again * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * All at Sea * Tender Engines * Oliver Owns Up * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day * Henry and the Elephant * Fish * Cranky Bugs * Horrid Lorry * Something in the Air * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * Make Someone Happy * Salty's Secret * Harvey to the Rescue * No Sleep for Cranky * Twin Trouble * The Fogman * Gordon Takes a Tumble CGI Series * Creaky Cranky * Being Percy * Thomas' Crazy Day * Percy's New Friends * Up, Up and Away! * Salty's Surprise * King of the Railway * Kevin's Cranky Friend * Away From the Sea * Gone Fishing * Tale of the Brave * Thomas the Quarry Engine * Missing Gator * Toad's Bright Idea * Long Lost Friend * Timothy and the Rainbow Truck Deleted and Extended Scenes * Woolly Bear - A alternative version of the crate of treacle falling. * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - An extended shot of Thomas passing a seaside village. * Tender Engines - An extended shot of Gordon entering Brendam. * All at Sea - An extended scene of Duck pulling trucks at Brendam. * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day - An extended scene of cargo being unloaded at the harbour. * Henry and the Elephant - A deleted scene of Henry and Gordon at Brendam. * Something in the Air: # A deleted scene of Thomas' eyes looking from left to right after the fish are dropped on him. # An extended shot of Thomas and Henry leaving Brendam. # An extended scene of Henry passing the Fishing Village. # A deleted scene of the crate of fish hanging over Thomas. * Make Someone Happy - An extended shot of Percy and Oliver passing through Brendam. * Salty's Secret - An extended scene of Salty passing trucks. * No Sleep for Cranky - A deleted scene of Henry and Gordon at Brendam. * Twin Trouble - A deleted scene of Donald passing the beach. Trivia * The last scene in the original music video is mirrored. * The Audio CD version of this song is low-pitched. * In the CGI version, the lines "We are the workers/stoking the boilers/of Sodor's industry" are omitted. * This is the first song from the Classic Series to have a CGI music video. Goofs * In the scenes of the men dancing, the man in the blue-striped shirt and the man in the green jacket switch places for a second. * Cranky was not the crane who dropped the crate of fish on Thomas, or treacle on Percy. * During the scene before the crate of fish falls on Thomas, the crate could be seen hovering over Thomas without any cables seen on it. In Other Languages Home Media Releases US * James and the Red Balloon and Other Thomas Adventures * Roundhouse Rhythms JPN * Original Songs 1 Malaysia/Singapore/China * Sing-a-Long Gallery File:DownByTheDockstitlecard.jpg|Title Card File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain21.png File:TheFlyingKipper5.png File:TheFlyingKipper6.png File:Nosleepforcranky75.png File:NoSleepforCranky8.jpg File:NoSleepforCranky76.JPG File:MakeSomeoneHappy67.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappy68.jp File:MakeSomeoneHappy18.jpg File:SomethingInTheAir2.png File:SomethingintheAir33.png File:SomethingintheAir2.jpg File:SomethingInTheAir8.png File:SomethingintheAir7.jpg File:SomethingintheAir36.png File:SomethingInTheAir9.png File:DownbytheDocks.png File:Salty'sSecret.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky21.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky20.jpg File:noSleepForCranky22.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky23.jpg File:Salty'sSecret9.PNG File:GordonTakesaTumble1.png|Gordon, Salty, and Percy File:GordonTakesaTumble25.png File:HorridLorry30.png File:CrankyBugs44.png File:HorridLorry27.png File:NoSleepForCranky10.jpg File:HorridLorry35.png File:CrankyBugs28.png File:CrankyBugs54.png File:NoSleepForCranky47.jpg File:WoollyBear8.png File:CrankyBugs7.jpg|Cranky File:CrankyBugs65.png File:CrankyBugs37.png File:Crankybugs66.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday30.png File:AllatSea.png|Percy, Duck, and Thomas File:AllatSea3.png File:SomethingInTheAir67.png File:HorridLorry1.png File:AllatSea11.png File:DieselDoesitAgain25.png File:NoSleepForCranky35.jpg File:CrankyBugs2.png File:CrankyBugs3.png File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay42.png File:Fish19.png File:SomethingInTheAir29.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge4.jpg File:PercyTakesthePlunge33.png File:OliverOwnsUp48.png File:OliverOwnsUp16.png|Oliver File:DieselDoesitAgain31.png|Diesel File:TwinTrouble4.jpg File:HenryandtheElephant25.png|Gordon and James File:GordonandHenryatBrendamDocks.jpg|Gordon and Henry File:TenderEngines5.png File:AllatSea13.png File:SomethingInTheAir43.png File:TheFogman40.png CGI Gallery File:Percy'sNewFriends24.png File:Percy'sNewFriends25.png File:TaleOfTheBrave135.png File:TaleOfTheBrave925.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend2.png File:AwayFromTheSea102.png File:AwayFromTheSea110.png File:GoneFishing(episode)20.png File:GoneFishing(episode)21.png File:GoneFishing(episode)22.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay87.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck27.png File:CreakyCranky24.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay58.png File:CreakyCranky5.png File:TaleOfTheBrave170.png File:Salty'sSurprise60.png File:AwayFromTheSea106.png File:AwayFromtheSea4.png File:AwayFromTheSea2.png File:Salty'sSurprise10.png File:AwayFromTheSea85.png File:AwayFromtheSea89.png File:AwayFromtheSea90.png File:AwayFromTheSea15.png File:MissingGator97.png File:GoneFishing(episode)5.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay32.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay33.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend1.png File:BeingPercy3.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck57.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck58.png File:BeingPercy4.png File:LongLostFriend1.png File:LongLostFriend77.png File:Salty'sSurprise67.png File:Salty'sSurprise68.png File:KingoftheRailway2.png File:KingoftheRailway427.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend73.png File:BeingPercy11.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck25.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay79.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay80.png File:LongLostFriend96.png File:LongLostFriend99.png File:Up,UpandAway!6.png File:Toad'sBrightIdea66.png File:Toad'sBrightIdea67.png File:TaleOfTheBrave922.png File:Toad'sBrightIdea75.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay75.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay76.png File:MissingGator4.png File:MissingGator5.png File:GoneFishing(episode)17.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend11.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck28.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck8.png File:AwayFromTheSea57.png File:AwayFromTheSea58.png File:AwayFromTheSea59.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine26.png Music Videos File:Down by the Docks - Music Video|Original music video File:Down By The Docks - CGI Music Video|CGI music video Category:Songs